A Pooka Apart
by powerseeker35
Summary: Two years after the fierce battle with Pitch, Bunny finds out that his son is alive and finally has some quality father/son time. However, the nightmare king is back and wants revenge. But what connection is there between him and Bunny's child. Things may not be what it seems. Contains fluff, drama, humor, and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys. I'm back! So sorry that I have not been active on this thing. College definitely kept me busy. I graduated and am taking a good vacation. A good time to get back into writing stories, but I'm a bit rusty. It has been at least a year and a half. XD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new fanfic I've written up. Comments are always appreciated.**

* * *

Inside the warren, Aster E. Bunnymund was sitting on a stump painting a few eggs he gathered, with swift brush movement he delicately and quickly covered the plain egg with an array of colors. Below his feet were a bunch of eggs gathered together; half of them done, and another half unpainted. Easter was a couple months away, and he decided to start early as usual. His eyes focus attentively on just his eggs. He came up with numerous new designs he thought the kids would love so every detail count. Though despite his eagerness he wasn't feeling so upbeat. He had dark shades under his eyes and his eyelids fell once every few minutes. His back were arched and his head ducked.

He finished another egg and examined it before smiling. "There ya go, mate. Ain't you a beaut?"

He placed it down with the other painted eggs, which jumped with happiness. Bunny gave another yawn and stretched his back a bit. There was still a few more to go before taking a break. As he picked up another egg, his ears perked up. He sniffed the air a bit before groaning.

"Jack Frost."

Right behind Bunny came Jack, the winter spirit and guardian of fun. Its been two year since Pitch was defeated. The guardians had accepted Jack as a full guardian and they've been very thankful for his fight with the boogyman. After all, it was Jack that taught them how to interact with children since all they do was bring joy and have zero sense when it came to meeting them face to face. All the guardians had gave him a warm welcome. Bunny and Jack respected each other now, but they still have their share of arguments. Nothing unusual about that.

"Hey, cotton tails. How's it going?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff.

"Doin alright, mate." Bunny replied, his eyes not leaving his work.

The winter spirit walked to bunny's side and was glancing at the egg he was working on. He did have to admit; the rabbit did know how to paint really well. He then looked down at the finished products, all bouncing around and stuff.

"Your really good at this, kangaroo."

Bunny smirked a bit. "Thanks, frostbite. Takes a lot of time and practice to do this."

Jack nodded. He looked at bunny and suddenly was a bit worried. Bunny looked very exhausted, almost like he didn't sleep at all.

"Bunny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mate." Bunny blankly said.

"You sure? You look like you hadn't slept in days…"

"I said I'm fine." Said bunny, now with a hint of agitation.

"You don't seem to be. Maybe you should stop and re-"

"I SAID IM FINE!" Bunny yelled, which echoed throughout the warren.

Jack took a step back from his friend as everything went silent. Even the eggs stopped moving. The winter child knew very well not to mess with a pissed off pooka. Bunny growled a bit at Jack before realizing what he did. He looked down and placed a hand over his eyes.

"Sorry bout that."

Jack nodded slowly. "Its okay. I didn't mean to get on your bad side."

Bunny shook his head. "I know you didn't. Look, I just haven't had a good sleep."

The boy walked towards bunny again and sat next to him on the grass.

"When was the last time you had a good sleep?" Jack asked.

The pooka bit his lower lips before replying. "A year ago, before Pitch was defeated."

"Woah." Jack was shocked. "Are they nightmares? Is it Pitch's doing?"

"Yeah, they're nightmares, but he didn't bring it out. Its natural."

Jack and Bunny remained silent for a few moments while the Easter Bunny worked on the rest of his eggs. It was getting very awkward with the whole silence. Jack played with the edges of his stsff while Bunny thought about whether he should tell him or not. After a while, the pooka sighed in defeat.

"Its my people." Bunny blurted out.

"Huh?" Jack looked at his friend in confusion.

"My nightmare. It's about my people, ya know; the pookas. How they all died."

Jack frowned a bit. "Oh..."

"Yeah. I've been having countless dreams of them. Pitch was involved in the attack, and he slaughtered each and every one of them. My fellow pooka warriors, my friends, even my family."

He remembered it all too well, that day when his home planet was massacred. All those cries and screams echoed through his mind. Despite their efforts they couldn't stop the fearlings that gnawed them to death. One by one, each one fell in the hands of the once beloved Kozmotis Pitchiner, Pitch's real name and self. Bunny had faught for everything he believed in, but with no veil.

A shiver ran across Bunny's spine. "When they died, I didn't know what to do. Man in Moon appeared and healed me, as well as makin' me a full guardian. I moved ta Earth and began a new life."

Bunny paused and looked at his hand that held his brush. "Whats worse is that I always see me wife and our child dead on the floor of our old home. Both were beyond dead when I returned. I held onto their bodies, daring not to let them go. I was hoping that they were still alive…"

Jack lowered his gaze down to the floor. He never knew how much bunny had lost. It made him think about his friendship with him. How much he teased him for his eggs and job. He never knew how much his friend had suffered for a long time. Jack got up and, without thinking, wrapped his arms around bunny's neck and hugged him a bit. The guardian of hope was shocked to see Jack acting this way; All soft and for once not picking at him.

"I'm sorry for you're loss, Aster." Jack said. "I didn't know how much you've suffered. Wish there was something I could do to ease that pain."

Bunny shook his head and wrapped his arms around the child. "Nah, mate. What happen happened. I appreciate your words and sympathy though. I cant erase it, but I can try to deal with it."

The two let go and Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "Still. You need to rest. Maybe you should ask Sandy to give you some extra dream sand."

The pooka waved his hands. "Meh, I dunno, Jack. I'll…probably consider it."

Jack chuckled a bit and looked up in the sky. Suddenly, he saw something in the sky. An array of colorful northern lights. Bunny looked up and noticed it too.

"looks like the Cossack wants us to meet." Bunny got up. "Wonder whats up?"

"Dunno, but we better hurry." Jack said as he got his staff ready.

"Hold on, mate. Why not take the tunnels? Its way faster than flyin." Bunny suggested.

"Well…okay."

"Good." Bunny smirked.

_Tap, Tap…_

Soon, Jack fell through the hole that opened underneath him, yelling out of surprise. Bunny laughed a bit before diving inside.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. I know its a bit short, but I decided not to write such long chapters. I didn't want Jack and Bunny to be all too brotherly. Maybe later on, but for now a neutral friendship. ****Wonder what North called them for? Find out in the next chapter. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I was actually able to make the second chapter without slacking off. XD But seriously, enjoy.**

* * *

North was pacing around the globe room, waiting for the others to arrive. Man In Moon has asked the guardian of wonder to summon the other guardians but did not say why. It must have been very urgent. Soon, Sandy entered the globe room in a cloud made of his dream sand. Following in was Tooth, as well as about six little tooth fairies. She was coordinating them on the teeth needed to be collected.

"Sandy! Tooth! Good to see you." North greeted.

Tooth nodded. "Hey, North. We rushed in as soon as we got your call."

Sandy nodded. He then conjured up a question mark with his dream sand over his head, wondering what was going on.

"I do not know, but apparently it is of great importance." North said as he walked towards the globe.

Tooth looked around before looking at the two guardians. "Where's Bunny and Jack?"

As if on cue, a large hole appeared in between the guardians as Jack jumped out and landed on his bottom, followed by Bunny who popped out and landed on his feet graciously.

Jack picked up his staff and got up. "You could have warned me, Bunny."

The pooka laughed. "Hehe, well I thought you might enjoy the ride here."

"Jack!"

Jack turned around to meet a very excited Tooth as she hugged him hard, almost like they haven't seen each other for a long time.

"Its good to see you again. How are you? How are your teeth? Have you've been brushing and flossing?"

Jack's mouth was being probed by the guardian of memories hands as she examined his teeth, finding each and every one of them sparkling. The mini fairies awed at the white sparkly row of teeth; one of them fainting on the ground.

"Yup. Just as beautiful as ever." Tooth commented.

"Tooth!"

"Oh, sorry." Tooth released his mouth and giggled. "They're really gorgeous."

Jack laughed a bit as he rubbed his mouth a bit. He soon saw sandy waving at him.

"Oh, hey Sandy. What's up?"

Sandy began to draw numerous pictures of objects, people, and symbols that were going so fast they were unreadable. Jack halted him.

"Uh, okay. Maybe we'll talk later when your rush calmed down, okay?"

Sandy sighed and nodded. Jack walked towards his father figure, followed by the other guardians. They gathered around the mural on the floor.

"So what's the deal, mate?" Bunny asked with arms crossed.

"Right." North began. "Manny has news for us. Said for all of us to be here. Especially you, Bunny." he pointed at the pooka.

"Especially me?" Bunny's raised his eyebrow.

North nodded and turned around, looking up at the ceiling that had the window, where the moon was shown outside.

"Manny, old friend. We are all present. What is it you want to tell us?" North asked.

The moon began to glow bright; its light shined through the glass towards the small panel in the middle of the mural. Everyone backed away as the panel opened up, which raised up an pillar with the guardian moon stone. Everyone was now confused.

"Crikey! Is he choosing another guardian?" Bunny asked in disbelief. "We just got a new guardian. Who's it this time, the groundhog?"

"…No. He isn't choosing a guardian." North said. "Looks like he wants to show us something."

North was right. As the light hit the moon shard, it projected a light that transformed into a landscape filled with tall, large trees and untamed wildlife and mountains. Miniature animals roamed around the area. Suddenly, a small moving object appeared; A little bunny glowing in a green aura. Aster was taken back. The little rabbit bounced around the landscape before pouncing around the guardians. It soon stopped in front of Aster and rubbed its face onto his nose. The pooka went to touch the silhouette, but halted when the small rabbit looked up. Three fealings. A horse, a wolf, and a bat, appeared in the scene. The little pooka ducked before beginning to run further into the deepest part of the forest. The projection began to static; the connection was breaking. Soon the light faded and everything went silent, aside from the yeti's working.

"Was that Pitch's fearlings?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but how is that possible?" Tooth asked. "He was defeated two years ago. How did he manage to regain his powers in that amount of time?"

"Maybe he's been feeding on nightmares from children's dreams?" Jack asked.

North shook his head. "No. If so, the globe would have responded. That and Sandy would know. Right, Sandy?"

The sandman nodded in agreement. The winter spirit turned to Bunny, who was very still and had a blank face. Everyone else noticed and walked towards their friend. "Bunny…"

Suddenly, the large pooka's eyes grew watery; a single tear streamed down bunny's cheeks. The guardians knew. Bunny was very relieved, relieved that there was another pooka besides him alive. The guardian of hope looked at the others before realizing his tears. He feverishly rubs his eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Sorry, mates. I just…" He breathed a little bit before continuing. "A pooka...I thought my people were all extinct."

"A few survived, perhaps?" North suggested, but smiled. "Then its great news!"

The guardian of hope nodded in agreement. "I can't believe there's another like me out there…and it need our help." he began walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" North asked.

"Whatcha' think? I'm goin ta save the ankle biter."

"But do you know where he is?" Tooth asked.

Bunny turned around and nodded. "I saw the landscape. I know exactly where he is."

North reached inside his coat pocket and pulled something out before smiling mischievously. "Then lets not waste time." The Cossack raised his hand up, revealing his magical snow globe.

Bunny groaned. _"I should have taken the tunnels as quick as possible…"_

* * *

Through the forest of Australia, the small pooka was running for his life. The boy was wearing a rather old dark green tunic with his hood up. It was ripped on some parts, some having stitches. A rope was tied around the boy's waist. The pooka ran as fast as he could from his pursuers; a horse, a wolf, and a bat. These three fearling were larger than normal versions of these animals. The three were right behind the pooka.

"Go away!" he yelled.

The boy didn't look where he was going and tripped over a hole on the ground, making him roll a bit until he hit a tree. He held the back of his head from the pain and slowly looked up. The three fearlings looked down at their victim. The pooka shook from the fear, which they liked, as he started to cry.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed.

The wolf fearling howled as he ran towards the rabbit and raised his claws at him.

"Oh no you don't!"

A blue and white blur zip past the wolf and grabbed the child. The wolf looked to the left and saw Jack Frost with the pooka in his arms. The child shivered and looked up at his supposed savior. The winter spirit jumped over the three fearlings before landing next to the four guardians, who were armed and ready. The horse gave out a loud cry as it ran towards the five. Sandy took his whip and tied it around the horse's legs, which brought it down.

"Jack, take child and hide." North said.

"But I could help-" Jack protest.

"No buts mate. Get the ankle biter outta here!" Bunny said before charging at the wolf.

Jack sighed and nodded before speeding away from the fight. The bat fearling screeched before flying right behind the winter spirit. The little pooka was held bridal style and was shivering with fear. Jack saw the distress of the little rabbit.

"Don't worry, your safe." He reassured.

The bat was not far from the two as it increased it speed. Jack readied his weapon just in case. Fortunately, Tooth came just in time and stood in between, giving the guardian of fun time to escape.

"Thanks Tooth."

Meanwhile, Bunny was battling against the large wolf. Bunny threw his boomerangs at it, only for the fearling to deflect them and thrust towards the older pooka. Bunny grinned as he jumped up into the air and threw an egg bomb at its face. The wolf growled and rubbed its yellow amber eyes. This gave the pooka a chance to jump on its back and take out his dagger. He impaled it on the beast's back, causing it to cry in pain before it disappeared.

North Dodged the black horse that had gotten out of it's binds. He dodged it numerous times before taking out his swords and going for the kill. The Cossack jumped in the air and slashed at the Fearling, which disappeared.

Tooth zipped through the forest with the fearling behind it. The bat gave out an echoic screech that made the fairy's ears hurt, slowing her down. The bat went to dive in for the kill. Suddenly, a golden whip wrapped itself around its neck and was pulled down to the ground. The sandman walked towards the fearling and placed his golden hand on it, transforming into a small golden dream bat that flew away at peace. Tooth flew down and smiled at the guardian of dreams.

"Thanks, Sandy."

Tooth looked over at where Jack hid. He poked out from the side of the tree.

"Is it clear?" Jack asked.

"Its clear."

Jack came out from the tree. Both North and Bunny found the others and met up with them.

"Is everyone okay?" North asked.

"Were fine." Tooth said. "Still, I never saw fearlings like those. They were too large, and with different forms..."

Bunny looked around. "Hey, where's the ankle biter?"

Jack looked behind him and saw the small pooka shivering from behind the tree.

"Looks like he gotten too shaken up." Jack commented.

"Let me see 'em."

Bunny walked past the guardians and Jack to look at the hooded rabbit that was hiding from everyone. He bent down to the pooka's height and smiled as to not be so serious. Lets be real, he ALWAYS look serious even when he's not.

"Oi. It's alright, mate. Ya got nothing ta fear. Yer safe." Bunny assured.

"No…no I'm not! I need to find my family. I want my mom...and my dad." The child cried.

Bunny's ear twitched a little. The sound of the child's voice seemed familiar, but where? He sniffed a little bit to get the young pooka's scent. There was a scent he knew before. He was dumbstruck. He padded a little at the child, who flitch and backed away.

"Now, now. It's okay. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Why don't ya pull yer hood down so we can see ya face." Bunny suggested.

The smaller pooka stood silent. Half of him said to not trust them and run, yet another voice told him otherwise. They did save his life, right? Slowly, the little bunny walked out from the side of the tree and looked at the five guardians, though mainly at Bunny. He grabbed the tip of his hoodie and slowly pulled it off of him, his ears revealed as they perked up a bit.

Aster's was in shock. His mouth opened wide with surprise. He could see more of the pooka now. The pooka was brown with cream color on his muzzle and neck. He had red crimson eyes, kinda like blood but more pure and bright. There was a pair of semi-bushy eyebrows. He had a flower-like green tattoo on his forehead just like him, as well as on his upper arms. And lastly, a tuft of small hair combed down.

"_No…it can't be. He's…he's dead. But here he is…"_

Aster raised his hands and slowly placed them on the young pooka's cheeks, which were like his own. The child stood still as the older pooka rubbed his cheek tufts with his thumbs. He was confused. And yet, there was some kind of reminiscence to it.

Bunny gulped a bit before finally saying it. "…Patch?"

* * *

**Yes! Bunny's child is revealed! I need to get better with writing out the actions, though. But hopefully it was good. **


	3. Chapter 3

"…Patch?"

The child now revealed as Patch perked it's ears up, backing away a little in surprise.

"H-How do you know my name?" Patch asked.

Bunny pointed at himself. "Patch, its me. Yer father."

The four guardian's jaw dropped. His child? The one that had died in the pooka massacre was the same one that was standing right before them?

"You're my…father?" Patch gave a quizzical look.

"Look at me, son. Can't ya tell?"

Patch took a good look at Bunny's face. The way the cheek fur stood out, the green emerald eyes that shined, and the softness of his smile did strike a resemblance. In his mind, the small pooka had another image of bunny, but different. He had brown fur rather than the blue, grey, and white, and wore leather armor and headgear. The image he had and the pooka in front of him were the same!

Patch gave that look of realization. "…Dad?"

Bunny bobbled his head in nods and opened his arms to him. "Yes. It yer dad."

_"Dad…its dad..."_ The child's spewed tears out and couldn't contain himself. "DAD!"

Patch jumped into his father's arms and hugged him as hard as he could, not letting go as he cried. Bunny picked his son up and spun around like he had no care in the world, only happiness.

"My son! I have me son back! Oh, man in moon, your back!" Bunny cried.

Jack, North, Tooth and Sandy couldn't help but smile for their friend. The guardian of hope had fatedly been reunited with his son. Tooth wiped a little tear away from her eyes, the moment being so beautiful. Sandy gave her a little napkin and gladly took it before blowing her nose. Patch nuzzled his father's cheeks with delight. He raised his head and looked at his father in the face.

"Dad, you've changed. Where are your armor? And why are you talking that way?" Patch asked.

Bunny laughed a bit. "Well, kiddo. Lets just say a lot have changed about me, but not my love for ya."

Patch nodded. "I'm so happy you're here, dad. It was horrible. I haven't been touched or even seen by anyone for a long time."

Bunny paused. "Wait. What do you mean?"

Patched lowered his hears. "Well, I woke up in a dark place and escaped to the outside. There were these weird furless people so I asked them some questions. They didn't seem to hear me. I stepped in front of them and they just…went right through me. I was scared."

Now it was apparent. Patch was dead, but he somehow revived into a spirit. That would explain why he still looks the same as the day he left him and his wife. Patch nuzzled Bunny's chest until a question popped into the child's head.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"…Where's the other pookas?

A sharp pain coursed through the pooka's chest. It seems he did not remember that day. Patch looked around the forest.

"Where are our friends? Where's our family? And where's mom?" Patch asked.

"Patch…what do you last remember with our people?"

Patch raised his head and thought. "Um…well, you said you had to go to work early. Mom and me said bye. I was helping mom with laundry and…that's about it. Everything else is a blank."

Patch saw that his father had a sad look on his face and looked like he was in pain, in an emotional sort of way and tilted his head.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Patch…I'm sorry." Bunny huffed a bit before clearing his throat. "But…they're gone."

"Gone? Where?" Patch asked.

"Theyre…they gone. They've…died. A long time ago." Bunny blankly said.

Patch stood quiet for a sec. "Died? Long time ago?"

"Yes."

Patch suddenly shook his head. "Your lying, dad!"

"Patch, listen. The others were attacked and…they didn't make it, all of them. Our family died. Even…even yer mother." Bunny dryly said.

Patch denied it. "You're lying! It can't be true! Mom can't be dead! I was with her!"

Bunny saw that his son was going to break down. He pulled Patch and tucked his head under his chin and gripped him hard. Patch tried to pull away from his father, but it didn't work. He cried harder and balled his fist on Aster's chest.

"She cant be…she cant be gone! Dad…I want mom! I want to see mom!" He wailed.

"Im sorry." Bunny whispered into his son's ear, crying as well. "I'm so sorry, son."

Patch clenched on Bunny's fur. "…Its not fair. I was with her, and now she's…its not fair!"

Bunny couldn't say anything else to ease the child's pain. All he could do now was hold on and comfort Patch as long as he needed, allowing the child to continue crying, which echoed throughout the forest. The other guardians couldn't help but feel sorry for the both of them. They could never fully understand the pain they went through no matter how hard they tried. An hour has passed and the kit was reduced to hiccups and sniffles. Bunny gently rubbed the boy's back, making small circles that helped sooth the child. Soon enough the boy went to sleep in his arms, which relieved Bunny.

"I'm sorry, Patch. Its my fault."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Jack with a grim smile.

"Don't beat yourself up, cotton tails." Jack said. "Its no one's fault."

"Yes it is, frostbite. I wasn't strong or quick enough. I could have saved a few of them, even my relatives and my wife and child. But…"

"Bunny." Tooth flew in and placed a hand on his cheeks. "Jack's right. You could not have known, and could not have changed the outcome."

Sandy too gave a nod. The pooka shook his head and shut his eyes. "But still, It was my responsibility to-"

"Enough, Bunny!" North stepped in front of him, looming over the pooka. "You are no longer blaming yourself. It happened. That's it! You did your best. A for effort. Done!"

He now pointed at Patch. "Now, you have two responsibilities; your job as guardian, and job as parent. Stop thinking about what you could have done in the past, and start thinking what you can do now for the present. Starting with your boy."

Bunny was taken back by the Cossack's words. He had never heard north say those things. Sure they argued about which holiday were the best, but never did his words hit him like a punching bag. It really made him open up to the realization. He was haunting himself for the thing's he failed to do, hence why he constantly had nightmares. He understood now. He looked down at his son and back at North and the others. The pooka smiled.

"Yer right, North. I gotta stop blaming myself. I need to move past it and accept it. I cant get back what I lost, but at least I have a chance at startin over. I owe my son that much."

"Of course." North nodded. "And we'll be more than happy to lend a hand."

"That's what friends are for." Tooth giggled.

"Yeah. Thanks, mates. I appreciate it." Bunny said before looking down at his son. "Well, I'd better get back to the Warren. I need ta take the ankle biter home and get him settled in."

"You want to use snow globe?" North asked.

"Nah. I'll just use me tunnels." Bunny stood up, grasping his child, before saluting.

"See ya tomorrow." And with that, he tapped his foot and jumped into the hole back to his Warren.

* * *

**And another chapter done. I'm on a roll. XD Now that Bunny has Patch, he'll start re-developing some of his parenthood he lost. There will be lots of father/son one shots during this fanfic, along with the other four guardians. Some dark secrets included. Also, i used Bunny's Guardian of Childhood version for his past. Hence why Patch didn't recognize him at first****. ****Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was beginning to get a little late. Since he was already in Australia, the trip through the tunnels wasn't long. Soon enough, he was back in the warren. He made sure to hold Patch tight during the ride. He looked at his son who was still asleep. He still had some tearstains on his fur, still moist. Suddenly, his little googies and sentinel stone guards surrounded him. They were pleased to see their master. They looked at his arms where his son was resting and tilted themselves to the side. Bunny chuckled.

"No worries, mates. He's with me.

They didn't do nothing but bobble themselves up and down. Bunny walked pasted them and headed towards his home. His house was unique. Half of it was made of stone, while the other half was fused with a large tree. Of course, with a little home décor, it looked mostly like a cabin. The windows were egg shaped and his door had tribal markings on it. The walls had some moss on it and even bloomed flowers.

As Bunny opened the door, he felt his son stir a little before his eyes peeked opened.

"Dad…"

Bunny looked down at his child. "Hey there, mate."

Patch didn't look at his father at all. He still must be having difficulties accepting the reality. The child laid his head on his father shoulder, a bit stiff. Bunny sighed and entered the house. Patch look around a bit at his new surroundings.

"Were are we?" Patch asked.

"Were in my home. Well…this is your home too." Bunny smiled a bit.

"This is where you live?" Patch looked around. "Kinda looks like our old house."

Bunny chuckled. "Well, I did use the same design. The resources were a bit different than those used for our old home but you'll learn to love it."

Bunny entered the kitchen area and placed his kit on the seat of the kitchen bar stools, which was made of wood and had beautiful tribal markings carved into it. The chair was like a regular modern chair, except the backboard was shaped more like an egg. Fitting isn't it?

"Ya Peckish, sport?" Bunny asked, only receiving a confused look. "You hungry?"

Patch slowly nodded. Bunny walked towards the cabinets and took out some fresh carrots and lettuce.

"Right. I'll fix ya some food. Then you'll take a little shower and pop off to bed, kay?"

Again, Patch only nodded, not having a slight interest in talking or replying. Bunny can sense this and let it be. He cut them up a bit and threw them into a bowl. He then went into the fridge, which was basically a large icebox since he doesn't use electricity. He took out a couple of berries and got out a jug of fresh spring water before taking everything and placing them in front of Patch.

"There ya go. Enjoy."

Patch didn't waste any time an dove in to eat. It may have been just fruits and vegetables, but it was more than enough for pookas such as Patch and Bunny. Meat comes every now and then. After all, have proteins necessary for the body. Bunny just sat and watch, content with seeing his child eat his fill. It reminding him of those times when Patch was just a tiny baby. He had such a huge appetite. He always worried about how much weight he gained from drinking so much milk formulas. He chuckled at that funny memory.

"Dad, I'm done."

"Really?" Bunny looked at the empty bowl. "Crikey, you really must've been hungry."

"Well I haven't eaten for at least a week or two." Patch whispered, though Bunny caught that and lowered his ears.

Bunny picked up the bowls and placed it in the sink. He'll wash it later. Bunny then guided Patch out the kitchen and walked up the stars. Patch did seem amazed by the architecture of his father's home. Hard to believe he built all of this. They soon stepped into the bathroom. There was a large tub, a little sink with a mirror, and a garbage disposal. A couple of towels were hung on the side. Bunny walked towards the tub and turned the faucet. Warm water filled the tub; not to hot, not too cold. As he filled it, Patch looked down at himself and rubbed his arm, feeling somewhat uneasy. As the tub was half filled., bunny turned around.

"Tubs about ready. Now, lets take these old things off." Bunny went to reach for Patch's garments, but was stopped.

"No!" Patch yelped.

"Huh? Why not?" Bunny asked.

However, Patch didn't reply. In fact, he began to cry again and held himself, refusing to take them off like it was his lifeline. Bunny sighed and bent down till he was eye to eye with his boy.

"Now, Patch. Ya can't take a bath until you take these off."

"But-"

Bunny shook his head. "No buts. C'mon, take it off." Bunny demanded a bit.

After a few seconds Patch complied. Slowly, he took off the rope that acted as his belt before stripping away the tunic he had on. As it fell on the floor, Bunny's breathe halted. Now he understood why he was reluctant to do so. Patch had a couple of claw marks on his upper torso and a bit on his shoulder and thigh. Some looked old while others seemed fresh.

"…Where did you get these?" Bunny asked.

"..." Patch said nothing and looked away.

"Was it those fearlings?"

"Y-Yes."

"How long have they been chasing you?"

"…"

Bunny raised his eyebrow. "Patch, how long?"

"…A year?"

Bunny's ear's fell immediately; a whole year? A year after the battle with the nightmare king? Now he was furious, he was growling. If Patch was revived this whole time, why didn't Man In Moon tell him sooner rather than waiting a year, especially when fearlings were after him? It didn't make any sense. He unconsciously began to stomp his feet on the ground very hard, causing the kit to flitch a little.

"I'm sorry, dad!" Patch yelled.

Bunny looked down and realized what he did. For pookas, stomping on the floor was a sign of danger or a sign of anger. Patch must've though he was mad at him. He pulled the kit to him and patted his head.

"Nah, kid. I ain't cranky at you; just at someone else. Yer not in trouble." Bunny assured.

He pulled away and smiled. "Come. Lets get you cleaned up."

Bunny turned the faucet off and Patch slowly got in. The large pooka proceeded to take a scrub brush and some soaps and began to clean his son's fur. He lathered him from head to toe, and scrubbed every little spot, even his private areas. Boy, the kid must not have had a decent bath for months. The dirt and grime coming off the fur was proof of that.

After about 30 minutes of pure cleaning, he drained out the water and grabbed a towel. He picked up the kit and held him why he dried him off. Aster could'nt help but laugh at his son cause of his fur sticking up and all puffed out. After drying him up, Bunny and Patch walked through the hallway towards a guest room that hasn't been used in such a long time.

"Here ya go, Patch." Bunny opened the door. "This'll be your room."

Patch looked inside his room. There wasn't much to it. There was a drawer, a window, a couple of boxes in the corner, and an unused bed, which was like a large nest. A tiny candle was on the side of the bed that acts as a lamp.

"Sorry there isn't much here."

"Its okay. I like it."

Bunny smiled and walked over to the dresser and took out a few blankets and went to the bed to get it set up. Patch hopped a bit over to his father's side as he was finished with the set ups. Bunny looked down at his kit that looked at the floor while he played with his fingers. Bunny picked his son up and gave him a stern look.

"Somethin wrong?" Aster asked.

Patch didn't meet his father's gaze but sighed. "Dad…they're really gone, are they?"

Bunny paused a sec before placing his forehead on his son's. "Yeah, they are."

"And…were the last of our kind?" Patch asked.

"Yes." Bunny had a sad tone in his words. "I'm sorry."

Patch nuzzled his father. "Its not your fault. I just…I just miss mom, that's all."

"I know."

He gently placed Patch inside his bed and put the blankets over him. For the little pooka, it was very comfortable. The nest was well made and felt warm to the touch, especially with the blankets around it.

"Tomorrow we'll talk, kay?

"Okay." Patch yawned again. "Night…"

The young pooka closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep. Aster, however, didn't leave. He stood there and watched the youth. He felt sorry for him; an entire year he has been attacked by the nightmares, fending for himself and running for his life. He could have been there; he could have picked him up as soon as possible. Well, you can't change the past. Bunny knew that all too well. He gently petted his son's head up to his ears, listening to his breathing.

"_Ya have nothing ta worry about, lil ankle biter."_ Bunny said in his mind. _"I'm gonna make it up to ya. I'll protect ya and keep you safe." _

Bunny bent down and kissed his son on his forehead, earning a low grumble and a soft smile. The older pooka got up and walked towards the door. He took one more glance at Patch before he left the room and closed the door.

* * *

**So as you can see, Patch has it rough. A lot. Probably be a while for him to accept his surroundings. Least Aster is there to help him out. Next chapter will be a flashback of Bunny's time before becoming a guardian, as asked by mlequithinh. It will center around the war with Pitch and the Pookas. Gonna be a sad chapter. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this may be the longest chapter I may or may not have written. Before you read, i just wanted to point out a few things. During the draft of this chapter, I got to thinking about the whole plot of the story. There was a plot hole in some areas and so i made a few, small changes to the first four chapters to link the story altogether. Plus, when i started writing this ROTG fanfic, I was still trying to think up what the story would be about and how it was going to be planned out. I have the plot all figured out so it should go smoothly from here out. Now that thats out of the way, hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter I worked on. **

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_A disturbance?" _

"_Yeah. The general says that the Citadel City has been having trouble. They are requesting backup."_

"_Are you sure you want to go there? It sounds dangerous." _

"_I have to. I am a guard, a warrior, after all. But don't worry, I'll be back when the whole thing is sorted out."_

"_Okay then. Please be careful." _

"_Bye dad."_

"_Later kiddo. And remember to help your mother out with chores while I'm gone." _

"_I will. Come back home soon." _

"_I will. Bye." _

_That's what I remember that day. We were called to investigate a disturbance that had happened in the citadel city of the pookas. I had left my wife and kid back home in our village to keep the peace. That's what we were for; we guard and protect others from anyone who decides to wreck havoc on our peace. We left, unknowing what to expect when we did get there. My fellow warriors, our dearest General Magnar, and I soon reached the gate. It was quiet, a little too quiet. I had a bad feeling, and usually it would be right. However, I wanted it to be wrong for once. We pushed the large doors open,,,_

_It was pure hell. My eyes watched in horror at what the city look like inside. The buildings were destroyed and burning. Broken glass, potteries, and wood were scattered around the floor and near the destroyed homes. The smell of burning flesh was in the air, and it was starting to make me sick. My ears perked up, hearing horrid screaming and cries. Roars and howling can also be heard in the distance. It ringed inside my ears. My eyes saw exactly what was happening in front of us. _

_There were monstrous, demonic beings that were slaughtering the pooka guards in front of us. There were so many I could not count. Their bodies looked like spirits, but darker and more sinister. Their eyes, golden amber, wee glowing with such a fearful presence. Their arms were stretched out, as well as their claws. Smaller creatures were also present behind these foes. They seem to develop a beastly form from what I can tell._

_We all prepeared and rushed into battle. Our number was small, but our powers proved to be a match for these dark entities. At first, we were doing okay, and would be done with them and save what small numbers we could save. I thought wrong. No sooner we destroyed the first few waves, these "Fearlings" the general called them, began to increase in numbers. Our men were starting to fall victims to their hordes. Realizing that it was a loss cause, our general ordered us to retreat. I didn't want to at first, but looking around I can tell that we already lost. There were probably no survivors either. And if there were, we wouldn't be able to save them in time. _

_We ran straight into the forest, hoping to outnumber them. But they followed, and began to pluck our men one by one. Before I knew it, it was just me and the general…_

* * *

"_Hurry, Aster!" His general yelled. _

_The young pooka groaned but complied as he and the general ran through the dark forest. Aster E. Bunnymund was wearing his warrior garment; a pair of robe skirt with a sash around his waist, perfectly sewed leather armor on his chest area, as well as on his right shoulder and arm. On his head was a leather helm. His back held his weapon, which was a long blade with the traditional pooka design on it, complete with jewels. _

_In front of Aster was a taller, burlier pooka. His fur was dark grey and he was pretty old, though his body said otherwise; both muscular and in shape. He wore nothing but a long robed coat that was opened. Two straps were around his chest and he had his staff in its holster. His eyes were blue, though one was covered in an eye patch. His left ear had a few bite marks, while his torso had a few battle scars._

_The fearlings were not far off from them. They navigated through the place like a snake, and were right on their tail. Aster drew his weapon the moment he saw one of them approach and cut threw it, splitting it in two. The general saw two more over him and grabbed his staff. He jumped in the air and swiftly stuck the two before they fell on the ground and disappeared. Aster boasts the few Fearlings with powerful swings and kicked a few who got too close. The general was faring with a few as well. However, one of the fearlings appeared from behind Aster and raised its claws._

"_Look out!"_

_Aster turned around, but was too late as the creature brought its claws down on the young pooka. Fortunately, General Magnar stepped in and blocked its attack by creating a shield around them. The fearlings began to bang on the shield, causing Magnar to weaken a bit. _

"_General!" _

"_Aster, follow my lead." _

_The general took out a few eggs that seemed like normal eggs. As the shield disappeared he stood up and threw the eggs down, causing them to explode around them. _

"_This way, hurry!" _

_Aster nodded and followed the older pooka while the fearlings were distracted. They ran through the forest in search of a place to stop and gather their strength. The elder soon saw a small ditch in front of them and nudge Aster towards it. They jump inside and stood low as they could hear them coming. Shadows moved over them until they seemed to have left. _

"_That was close." Aster sighed. _

"_Indeed." Magnar said. "We cant stay for long, they'll sense our fear and catch us soon enough. _

"_Fear?"_

"_Haven't you noticed? They can smell our fear, even if we were about miles away from them." _

_Aster stared at the general until he asked. "General…why is this happening?" _

_The old pooka looked at the younger one and slowly nodded. "…Kozimotis Pitchiner. Word had it that he is responsible for this." _

"_Pitchiner? But he is a hero! He locked all these fearlings away and stood guard over them. Why would he do this?" _

"_I don't know. All I know is that he is bent on killing every last one of us." _

"_So…what do we do?"_

"…_Nothing, There is nothing we can do. They will surely try to kill us and no matter how much we fight, its endless. We must return to the Village and gather our families, and run somewhere safe."_

"_But we can't just give up-" _

"_And we won't. But like it or not it is our only option. You have a family at home, don't you?" _

_Aster was about to say something but paused. He knew his general was right even though he didn't like the idea of being a coward. Aster slowly nodded, understanding what his leader was telling him. The general tapped his foot as a large hole appeared below them and both fell down. It didn't take long before they were back on the surface, but the two stood within, glancing up at a few fearlings not far from them. _

_So, how do we run past them?" Aster asked. _

"_I'll cause a distraction while you make it to the village." Magnar said._

"_What? But…they'll kill you." _

_The general stood quiet. His eyes glanced at the young pooka warrior before sighing. He grabbed his staff and handed it to Aster. "Take it."_

_Aster looked at him with a quizzical look as the older pooka tossed it to him. _

"_General-" _

"_Sorry, kid. I don't need it anymore, not where I'm going…" _

_Magnar slowly pulled his coat halfway, revealing a large gash on his side, which was bleeding profusely. Aster stared at the wound, shocked that the general hid it all this time. Magnar chuckled a bit. _

"_Guess I'll be retiring early." He said before looking at Aster. "Take care of yourself, and don't you dare come back for me!"_

_The general jumped out of the hole and ran towards the fearlings. He taunted them a bit before running the opposite direction, away from Aster. The pooka warrior forced himself to get up and ran as fast as he could. His ears could pick up the sound of the general fighting. He heard his battle cries and his screams. Suddenly, he can hear struggling, and then…nothing. He clenched his teeth together and held back his tears. He had to hurry._

* * *

_He ran for what felt like hours. He could tell that night was coming soon. He looked up and noticed lights from afar. The village was close. He was determined to get there and grab his family and others, and leave as soon as possible. With that in mind, his feet picked up the pace. He soon saw the gate in clear view. He sighed in relief. It was still intact. He stopped and stood up. His hands reached for the door…_

_BOOM!_

_Everything was blinded in light. He ricochets backwards and fell on the floor. Ringing could be heard in his ears and for a moment, he thought he died. Soon, his vision was returning as he stood up. He rubbed his temple a bit, which was sore. He looked up and stood in horror._

"_No…how could they…" _

_Beyond the broken gate, fire was seen. Screams and agony was heard as houses blew up. fearlings were everywhere and were not taking no pity on his people. The smell of dead flesh was stronger and it made him sick to his stomach. He was completely horrified. He stood up and ran inside his village. More fearlings appeared to him, but he cut through them. He saw his home nearby, and the path was full of fearlings. He gave out his own battle cry as he rushed through the army. They scratched him a bit, but Aster discarded the pain as he cut one after another, his hope to get there in time. _

_After the last one was gone, he rushed to his home, which the door was split open by a powerful force. He scanned the entrance and saw a bunch of furniture's destroyed and the walls ripped apart. His heart was beating fast._

"_Darlene! Patch! Where are you?"_

_He rushed inside the house and checked the closets and some of the rooms, but no sign of his child and wife. He scurried through the living room area and stopped. He dropped both his blade and Magnar's staff. Lying on the floor was a female pooka. She had light brown fur with white on her muzzle. Her ears were shorter than Asters and she had red eyes. She wore a green and white silk cuirass with a white silk apron and a skirt underneath. _

"_D-Darlene…" He whispered._

_Her body was still. She did not move or even budge. Over her body was red crimson blood stains, and a large pool of blood underneath her. Aster was beginning to hyperventilate. He slowly walked towards her as he fell on two knees. He placed his hand on Darlene's shoulder and shook it feverishly._

_Darlene! Honey! It's me, Aster! Wake up! DARLENE!" _

_He picked her up in his arms and held her body as close as possible. He began to cry as tears fell from his cheeks to her face. He began to shiver out of control. His heart knew she was gone but his mind didn't want to accept this. He nuzzled her face over and over, to the point where her blood was mixing with his fur and armor. _

"_Darlene…why!?" He screamed. Suddenly, he looked around and realized something._

"_Patch…" _

_He looked down at his wife, still crying, and kissed her cheeks before he regrettably and grudgingly placed her down on the floor. There was nothing else he could do for her. He got up and looked around the house once more._

"_Patch! Son, can you hear me? It's daddy. Please answer." _

_He didn't find him in his home. He decided to check the backyard. He opened the door, the flames outside greeting him as he walked out the house. His head turned side to side, scanning the area. He didn't find anything at first. But then he saw something from the flames. A large creature that looks like something you see in a horror film. It was large and on all fours. It had a head of a wolf, a nose or snout of a pig or so, horns on his head, a paw with long claws on the front, hooves on the back, and a long tail with a bushy end. _

_The beast turned around and looked at the pooka with murdering eyes. The pooka warrior saw something inside its mouth. It was small and obviously lifeless. As he focused more, he finally saw whom it was holding._

"_Patch..."_

_The creature hissed, almost like it was both laughing and taunting the pooka warrior as it dropped the body in front of him. The pooka gripped his sword in his hand as he looked at his son, dead on the floor. The poor child's eyes were closed and his body was smeared in blood. He looked at the large monstrous being. His senses were starting to become clouded, he began to growl as his claws sharpened. _

"_YOU BASTARD!" _

_Bunny wasted no time in charging in at his wife and child's murderer. The beast growled and charged as well. The pooka raised his blade and swung at the dark figure, but it did nothing as it slashed back at him, ripping his a piece of his armor off. The pooka swung continuously, rage engulfing him as he was able to knick it. The large fearling merely gritted its teeth and went to pounce on the pooka. He landed right on top of him and began to claw him out. Aster blocked most of the savage beast with his blade, but was unsuccessful as his armor was pierced. Claws began to dig themselves on the chest, sides, and arms of the pooka, causing blood to seep out. At this point, Aster's weapon fell on the side of him. He lost all control of himself._

_Bunny gave out a war cry as he used his strong legs to kick the beast in the gut, causing it to tumble back a bit, giving the warrior time to get up. he got on all fours, his animal instinct setting in. He hopped fast towards the beast and got onto his back. He began to claw the beast hard, causing it to howl in pain. He even began to bite his neck area. The beast bucked around a bit, like in a rodeo. Aster reached down to it's eyes and scratched it out, making the large creature cry out as its eye left it socket and black blood spewed out. It grabbed Aster and flung him to a tree on his back. The creature whimpered a bit before running away through the flames. _

_Everything began to fall hazy for the pooka. His breathing became harder and his vision wasn't doing so well. His rage slowly disappeared. He began to crawl towards the deceased body of his own son, his child. His body hurt from moving. He gripped onto the dirt as he pulled himself closer to his child. Soon, he was right near the boy. He placed his hand on his son's hand. It was iced cold. Despite the flames, there was no warmth in it, no life..._

"_Patch…oh, why?" He mourned._

_Aster gripped the boy's face with his paws. Although it appeared that his death was quick and painless, it didn't help the situation at all. He was now up on his bottom, now clutching onto his son's body, his head dipped down to nuzzle at the cheeks. Tears streamed down on the child's fur as he allowed the grief to come through and lost all control of his emotions. He yelled aloud, louder than anything. His tremors were unstoppable; his body shook at the realizations and reality of it all. _

"_Oh, why the long face?" _

_Aster looked up and saw a figure through the flames; tall, dark, mysterious. _

"_Why mourn for the dead and departure? You'll be joining them soon enough." _

_The figure snickered a bit and looked at the child in his arms. "Is that your kit? My, what a fragile creature, and he didn't even stand a chance. His death was much enjoyable."_

_Aster felt sick in his stomach. He gazed upon the shadowed figure and figured out who it was. _

"_K-Kozimotis Pitchiner?" _

_Soon, the figure walked through the flames, revealing himself to be the hero of the golden age. The man was now different. Grey ash skin and black hair, as well as amber eyes that glowed in the night, even with the harsh flames. He wore a long robe with detailed ornaments around it, and a dark staff with twisted points, forming a c on the end of it._

"_That person is dead. From this day forth, I am known as Pitch Black, the nightmare king." He proudly said._

"_Why? Why did you do this? I thought you live to protect us!" Aster yelled. _

_Pitch shook his head. "The old me once did, but now I am completely different. I want nothing but fear to be spread across the cosmos. I want all to fear me and have wakeless nightmares to feed on. I will not allow anyone to stand in my way." _

_Aster looked down at his dead child before looking up at him again. "And my people?" _

"_The pookas are astounding creatures. But, they pose as much of a threat and must be eliminated. I admit that their strength have overwhelmed me a bit, but in the end it all goes to my favor."_

_Pitch raised his staff at the pooka on the grass floor; a couple of fearling began to gather behind their master._

"_And now you shall join them." _

_Aster's eyes closed, feeling like he had met his own demise. The creatures approached the pooka as the once known hero laughed hysterically and sadistic. Aster did nothing. If he died, then he can at least be with his loved ones. It would hurt, but he could move past the pain and feel the warmth of his wife and kid. The hordes were now a foot away from him as they were ready. They all jumped up in the air and transformed into a sea of darkness to drown the pooka._

_Suddenly, Aster's ears perked up. 'You never give up, right Dad?' _

_Aster gritted his teeth. A sudden glow appeared all over his body. He could feel a surge of power he had never experienced before. It was like something inside him refused to give up hope, to give up living. The fearlings dropped on the pooka, the waves encircling him as the fearlings began to eat him away. _

_Pitch Black grinned. The pookas were all dead and the planet was conquered. Suddenly, his grin faded. In the spiraling darkness, a powerful green light shinned through. Before long, a large wave of energy pierced through, causing the fearlings to disappear one by one. Pitch covered his face from the light._

_Aster rose up from the floor. His eyes were completely green. Four extra arms appeared, two each on aster's side. In each hand was a different weapon of blades. _

_Aster charged at the nightmare king and began to swing at the man. Pitch created shields of darkness in his path, but they were destroyed one by one. He then summoned more fearlings to attack the pooka. Aster walked up to them and sliced them into tiny pieces before moving towards the nightmare king. Pitch was starting to worry a bit. He aimed his staff at the pooka and shot out a dark sphere. The warrior stood his ground and blocked himself from the blast. It did nothing to him. _

_Aster growled as he jumped into the air and brought his blade down at Pitch, who blocked it with his staff. He tried to push back but the sheer force of the Pooka over him caused the staff to crack a little. Soon, the black staff broke in three pieces as Pitch winced at the pain. He fell on the floor as Aster pinned him down. While the four arms kept him immobile, his upper two arms wrapped around Pitch's neck, choking him with no pity. Pitch struggled to breathe as Aster increased the pressure of his paws over the man's neck. _

_Pitch had enough. With enough strength he had left he raised his hands in the air as an army of fearlings appeared and knocked the pooka warrior into the air as far away as possible before it fell across the other side of the village. Aster hit his back hard as blood gushed out of his mouth. The strength left him as his extra limbs disappeared and his eyes closed. _

_The nightmare king flew down near the fallen pooka, his broken staff now reformed, and looked down at the large rabbit. From behind, the fearling Aster faced before crawled over to his body, his teeth showing. There was still life left inside the pooka, and it wanted to kill him right there, but Pitch stopped him._

"_Forget him. The battle is already won." Pitch said. _

_The large fearling growled a bit before nodding, turning around and leaving. Pitch looked down at the poOka and smiled. _

"_You surprise me much, pooka. I've seen your kind effortlessly tried to beat me and none have match you. I admit it to you, you almost got me." _

_He pointed his staff at Aster. "I should just kill you myself but I think its better to let you live After all, you are all that is left of this planet. I want you to drown in your own misery and pain." _

_Pitch gave out an evil chuckle before turning around. "Farewell." And with that, he disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

_Aster woke up not to long after. His body hurt badly, but he was alive nonetheless. The pooka stood up from where he was. It was clear he was thrown far from where he had his battle with the nightmare king. He began to walk back to his house. The fire had lessened and died out. But, the smoke had clouded the sky and rain soon started to pour down. There was no sound other than the rain. It was silent and quiet. He didn't bother looking around, searching for any survivors. He knew they were all dead. He soon reached his home and back to where he left his son. _

_He placed both his hands over his eyes and fell on both knees. He didn't cry, he didn't feel sad anymore. No, this time he felt another feeling; anger, anger for himself because of his weakness._

"_Why couldn't I save them? Why didn't I arrive sooner? Why? Why? WHY!?" _

_Aster was both literally and physically beating himself up. He continuously downgraded himself, making himself feel worthless. He slammed both his fists down on the ground and yelled a powerful high pitch sound that may have echoed throughout the land. He was alone. He was all that was left of his people. He was the survivor…and he hated himself. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _

_Suddenly, a glow seems to emit around the pooka. Aster slowly looked up and noticed the clouds and smoke disappeared, cleared away by the winds. Then, the moon revealed itself to him. It was wider than usual, and much more brighter. Aster felt its presence so…powerful. _

"_I am amazed, Aster…" _

"_What?" Aster looked around bewildered by the voice echoing in his ears and mind. He looked up knew that the moon was talking to him._

"_You showed much courage to stand against the nightmare king. Your strength is admirable." _

"…_No." Aster wept. "I failed my people, the pookas…I don't deserve your praise. I don't even deserve to be alive." _

"_Its not praising, Aster. True, your people fell. But you didn't allow that to tear out the last shimmering hope inside you. The will to live and fight back is unlike anything I've ever seen." _

"_Aster…" The moon spoke softly. "Your hope is needed. Beyond your world, there are others who need your help. There are people that loses hope fast. There, you can spread new beginnings, new life…" _

"_What…what about this life?" Aster asked. _

"_There are some lives that are loss and can never return. But they leave behind a seed to give life to another. For that, I must ask you…will you be my guardian?"_

"_A…A guardian?" Aster asked. _

"_Yes. Become a guardian to push out the dark times and loss, and bring about the light of a new beginning. What do you think?" _

"_I…I don't know." Aster turned away. _

"_I understand, Aster. You have lost a lot. But I promise you that your powers will help others. And your pain will be replaced by a great happiness of those you will help." _

_Aster stood still. He had no idea what to do. He looked around his once beloved home. Here, there was no life. It was gone. There was no real reason to be here anymore. On the other hand, he had no idea what would be in store if he did go outside his world. The offer was tempting. Maybe…maybe he could help others. After all, who's to say that Pitch won't strike another planet, another home…another family. He could guard them, protect them, and fight for them. He would give them hope for a better tomorrow…_

"_Okay…I'll be a guardian." Aster nodded. "If I can be of some use…then I'll do it." _

_The moon seemed to smile. "Then rise, my guardian." _

_Aster slowly rose on his foot. The moon's brightness encircled the pooka and illuminated him. Suddenly, the pain he felt on his body, the cuts and bruises, suddenly started to disappear. The moon was healing him. Soon, his injuries were gone. _

"_Aster E. Bunnymund, I name you my guardian…the Guardian of Hope." _

_Soon, the moon's light disappeared as everything went back the way it was. The rain stopped and the smoke had vanished. Aster looked at his hands and up at the moon. He felt…lighter than usual. Still, the heavy burden in his heart did night lighten up. It probably never will._

* * *

_Days later…_

_Aster walked over to a couple of tombstones that he himself carved out. He didn't want to leave things the way it was. He gathered a few remains of the villagers and gave them proper burials. He stopped at two of them and placed his hands over them. He sighed._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep you both safe…I hope you can find it to forgive me. I'll never forget you, Darlene. Patch." _

_Aster closed his eyes and said a quick prayer before patting the two stones and got up. He no longer wore his armor. Instead, he was now fully dressed in a green robe with a red collar. A purple sash was tied over his waist. He now wore a pair of green-lensed glasses over his eyes, hiding his painful eyes. He no longer had his blade. Now, he wielded his own general's staff. It felt right to. Aster looked up into the sky. It would be a long time before this world can grow back any life it had lost. He rubbed his chin until he had an idea. He bent down on the ground and placed a finger on the dirt below him. He concentrated a bit. Suddenly, the earth began to move a bit as a vine appeared from the ground and grew into a white rose. _

_Aster smiled inside his head. "At least I can leave behind a piece of me here." _

_Aster got up and breathed a bit. He was ready. He was going to leave his home. Turning his head back, he looked around and opened his mouth and said something that came out as a low whisper. _

"_Goodbye, everyone."_

* * *

**There you have it. i hope you enjoyed it. I made sure to put a bit of emotions, actions, and as much heroic as possible. **

**I want to point something out about Aster's outfit in this chapter. At first he had his Guardian of Childhood outfit, but then I began to think what kind of outfit a guard or warrior would wear. I started thinking of leather armor and a sword like I saw on one of Bunny's concept in the book series. It would make sense he would transition in the end to wear the robe. plus I figure the staff he had was a momentum to his leader once, for story development. **

**I definitely want to make more flashbacks, but during the chapters. I want to show more of how Bunny's life was before the pooka's demise and some of the characters like Magnar and Darlene. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone. Sorry this was a bit late with this but I finally completed this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Comments and feedbacks are appreciated.**

* * *

The sun crept into the room through the window, hitting the bed area. Patch shifted a bit as the rays hit his face. He soon opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings, which was at first blurs. The pooka stood up and gave a big yawn and rubbed his eyes a bit. He looked again and remembered last night. He was home, or at least, his father's home. The memories of yesterday slowly started to sink in.

_"Last pookas…"_ Patch thought. _"Everyone's gone…even mom."_

Just thinking about it only made him sadder. He began to miss his entire family; his aunts and uncles, grandmothers and grandfathers, neighborhood friends and their kids, whom he was close to. He realized there and then he would never see them again. He didn't like it at all. His ears drooped down as he held himself. What would he do? He was happy to see his father again, though he had to admit he was a lot different than before. He hardly wore any clothes, save for some leather straps and gauntlets. His fur was different, not the chocolate brown he was used to, but a white and bluish colored with weird markings on him. His accent was definitely weird, especially the confusing terms.

Then there was the whole scenery too. He knew by hand that he was no longer home, but on a different planet. How it was possible was beyond him. And then there is a complete gap within his memories, like there was something he was missing that was important. One minute he was with his mother, the next was in a new world…

He shook his head. Sitting and moping around wont do him any good. Deciding it was best to push those thoughts aside, he slowly got out of the bed and walked towards the door. He remembered that he didn't have his tunic on.

_"I wonder if dad has it…"_ Patch thought.

He headed out the door and navigated though the hallways. He walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen area. Inside, he saw his father making breakfast. Bunny noticed his son and gave a genuine smile.

"Mornin, Patch."

"Morning, dad." Patch yawned.

"Hope ya slept well. I got some things for you I worked on last night. Hopefully you'll like em."

Patch tilted his head. "What is it?"

"You'll see. First, we eat."

Patch could see that his father was in an awfully good mood today. He could also see that he woke up extra early today, as evidence with the dark shades under his eyes. The small pooka walked towards the table and sat down as Bunny gathered their plates of food and set it down on the table. This meal was different; eggs and bacon with some carrots on the side, and a loaf of bread in the center.

Patch was more than happy to have real cooked food as opposed to small berries and waters from rivers. Bunny ate his share but watched his son eat in content. He watched as Patch grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth before choking.

"Careful there, ya gonna get sick. Eat slowly."

Aside from that, the two pookas enjoyed breakfast even though they didn't speak or converse. After they were done, Bunny grabbed their plates and put them in the sink.

"Go wait in the lounge room, I'll be there in a minute." Bunny said.

Patch nodded and walked out the room. The lounge room was big. There were two large couches made of wood, obviously handmade. A small table was in between the two, as well as a candle-lit lamp. In the end of the room was a large fireplace made of bricks and stones. There were a few picture frames hanging around, some photo were of the Guardians, others were of pookas from before.

Soon, bunny hopped into the room with his hands behind his back.

"So, whatcha think of the room?" Bunny asked.

"Its nice." Patch smiled softly. "Really big and cozy."

"Good. Now, sit down there." Bunny said.

Patch sat on the large couch as bunny hopped next to him. He soon pulled out one of the things he had from his back; an odd green gel in a glass jar. Patch looked at it with a blank face before looking back at Bunny.

"What is that?"

"This…" Bunny raised the jar near the small pooka. "…is a little something I whipped up last night. Its a gel that's suppose to remove any scars, be it new or old."

"Really?" Patch asked, looking down at his scars on his upper torso.

Bunny nodded. " Yep. Gotta apply it twice a day. Come, let's try it."

Bunny unscrewed the jar and took a small scoop of the gel and rubbed it together before applying it to his son's torso. The boy winced a bit at first from the cool gel but relaxed when it began to warm a little on his scar. Bunny grabbed a little more and placed it on some hard to reach areas. The gel didn't stick to his fur, and it didn't seem to leave any mess on him. Rather, it left a warm sensation on the scars, almost felt like magic.

"There ya go. Now, wear dis."

The guardian of hope went behind and took out a tunic. It wasn't his old tattered green one he had on before, but a brand new one. It was white with brown on the collar areas and a few multi-colored jewel stones. There were also a few stitches of tribal markings and very elegant designs and symbols from their home.

Patch looked down at the cloth and placed his fingers on it. It was well done, and the colors were nice too. He began to remember when his parents gave him home made gifts. Back then, they weren't as rich as the other higher up pookas. But their artistic talents were definitely amazing, and they made most of their furniture and home decors. He loved when his father made small toys for him, and he watched with intriguing eyes at the craftsmanship and wonderful paintings.

Bunny saw a small tear from the little pooka's eyes. "Patch? You okay, mate?"

"I-Im fine." Patch wiped it away and smiled. "Its just…I haven't had a gift in a while."

Bunny smiled. "Well, try em on."

Patch nodded as he brought the brand new tunic over his head and slipped it on. He felt so snugged in it. The fabric was soft, not brittled, and the colors were vibrant, much better than his old ones He got up and examined it more before looking back at his father and hugged him.

"I love it! Thanks, dad!" Patch said whole-heartedly.

Bunny returned the embrace. "No problem, kiddo."

They soon broke apart as Bunny stood up. "Come. I wanna show ya me warren."

"Warren? That's where we are?" Patch asked.

The pooka nodded. "Yes. It's in the center of Australia, one of the Seven Continents. Come."

Patch didn't quite understand but nodded as the two pookas headed out the door. Both hopped a bit out of the home's reach and headed a bit into the warren's outdoor flourishing with plants. Patch stood on his hind as he looked around. The warren was beautiful. So many plants and trees covering the large area, all in different colors and size. There were a few flowers he had never seened before; big ones, small ones, some with odd colors and thorns.

Bunny stood where he was while watch his son scurry around, observing his surroundings. He hopped slowly at a couple of plants and began to poke them softly. Then he walked over to a large plant and took a small wiff at it, which made him sneeze a bit. Regardless, he looked around more.

He soon reached a river he had never seen before. Rather than a cool blue color like he would normally see, this river had purple colored liquid flowing about. Curious, he dipped his index finger inside before pulling out. To his surprise, his finger was magically 'painted' in the same base color, with a few extra colors added.

"What is this?" Patch asked, showing his index finger to Bunny.

Bunny hopped towards the little pooka and laughed. "'Dis is me special Dye River."

"Dye River?" Patch cocked his head. "What for?"

Bunny took out a rag and cleaned off the paint. "Its used ta paint me googies."

"G-Googies?" Patch asked.

"Googies, as in me eggs." Bunny sighed. He'll need to teach him about Australian slangs.

"Why do you paint eggs?"

"You see, son. I am what people on this planet refer to as the Easter Bunny. In actuality, I am also the Guardian of Hope. Me job on this planet is to spread hope ta millions of children in every continent. I do this by harvesting eggs and painting them in magnificent colors. I also create chocolates and candies for them ankle biters. I then hide them in bushes on Easter Day, so they can find 'em."

"But why?"

"Because I want them to believe in me. It's me way to protect their beliefs. Hope symbolizes new beginnings and new life, so me eggs represents that. It's a tough job for me as a guardian."

"So…" Patch rubbed his ears a bit. "As a guardian…you guard kid's…Hope?"

"Abso-bloody-lutely! I make sure that every child not only believes in me, but also have hope with them."

Patch slowly nodded, though it was a little bit confusing. Easter. Guardian. Hope. Eggs. This was definitely new to him. His father was always known to be a warrior, someone that guards the people of their planet for justice and peace. He was still that, but with whole new meaning.

"Dad…how did you become a guardian?" Patch asked

Bunny was about to explain the whole thing, but halted himself. He couldn't tell him about guardians being spirits. He would have to tell Patch that he was dead and just that; a spirit. That would probably devastate him, and he was starting to cheer up a bit. He'll tell him, but for now…

"Well…I was chosen by Manny." Bunny said.

"Manny? Whos that?"

"Man in Moon, per say. He chooses people to become guardians. Myself, as well as others, are known as guardians. Manny, however, is wiser than all of us."

"But who do you protect children from?"

"A bad man called Pitch Black, also known to all as The Boogeyman. He gives childrens nightmares so he can feed on them. He spreads fear through people, makes 'em lose belief in us."

"He sounds scary…" Patch said.

"But that's when guardians comes in. We fight the boogeyman and other bad people from hurting children's dreams and beliefs." Bunny assured.

Patch was amazed at his father. His father was a big strong warrior he had always known. Though he was never much of a people pleaser. Now, he does these eggs and chocolates for children. He has change so much.

"Do you get scared of him?"

Bunny gave a snort, followed by a laugh. "Hah! I ain't scared of him. No worries, he never mess with a pooka like me."

Patch smiled at him before looking back at the pond. "The guardians sound pretty amazing."

"Yeah, they sure are. I promise you'll see 'em. For now, how bout I take ya on a tour around here?"

Patch nodded happily. "okay."

Bunny picked his son up and placed him on his back. "Hold on tight."

Soon the older pooka began to hop around and show him everything about the warren, and about Easter. Patch was amazed at how fast his father hop/ran. He probably wouldn't keep up if he tried, which would be fun.

They soon stopped in the center of a large mountainous field going up. "Were here." Bunny said.

Patch looked around and noticed nothing but a wide-open area. "Um, what is?"

Bunny plucked his son down on the grass. "This is where all me googies come from."

Bunny pointed at a few tulips that were still closed in a nearby area. The two walked over to observe them. Patch curiously poked at it a bit. "Eggs are born from…flowers?"

"Yeah, mate. It is. Me eggs are very special. I plant 'em me self with o'bit of magic."

"Magic?" Patch looked at him with awe. "Wow! So you have powers?"

"Ya bet your cotton tails I do! I have power over Spring. All flowers and plant, as well as the earth and dirt, are in my control. Of course, pookas like ourselves have those kinds of abilities, but me bein' a guardian gives me more control and more power."

"Woah! That's so cool!" Patch grinned. "Can you show me?"

"Sure." Bunny nodded and bent down on one knee, raising his hand on the ground below them. He closed his eyes and concentrated a little bit. Soon, a vine began to rise from the dirt as it bloomed up to form a white rose with thorns on them. Patch was speechless but quite astonished at the work. Bunny opened his eyes and glanced at the flourished plant with a soft smile.

"Dad…this is…unbelievable! Can you do other things?"

"Yep, but I'll show you more later. I do want to show you arou-" Bunny haulted. "crickey! Looks like it's about time."

Patch gave a quizzical look before looking back at the egg tulip plant. It began to move a bit. The petals peeled itself opened one by one, revealing a pure white egg. Suddenly, the egg itselfvibrated as it sprouted two little legs and feet, standing up by themselves. Patch watched as the eggling jumped down from its birth spot and walked wobbly towards Bunny. The older pooka smiled as he gently picked it up before rubbing the egg's top with his finger.

"Welcome to the warren, me little beaut." Bunny said before showing it to Patch. "Here, hold 'em."

Patch slowly raised his hands up as the eggling, though hesitant, jumped on Patch's hands before looking up at him. Patch felt a bit nervous, but bunny assured him.

"Don't worry. He's curious as well." Bunny said. "Lets bring him along, shall we?"

Patch nodded and held the egg close to him as the two walked a bit around, showing the small pooka some more ponds with different dyes. Bunny also showed him certain plants that helps spray paint on them and vines that creates designs and stripes. Aster explained how he had to work very hard to make sure that all preparations met their deadlines, no lateness allowed.

Patch looked around and noticed a few broken building structures and old architectures that seemed lost. He found them strangely familiar.

"Dad? Those buildings…they look familiar."

"Oh, yeah. Ya see, this place was once thriving with pookas as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Bunny sighed before continuing. "The pookas did pick certain areas in different planets that seemed habitable and thriving with life. They thought it was a good idea to spread their race and their cultures around. Few pookas lived here fer a while. But…"

Patch saw his father's sad face and frowned. "It was the Boogeyman?"

"Sadly, yes. He came and destroyed the rest of our people, here and other planets that had them. These buildings and stone monuments are relics of our people. They fought with honor. You should feel proud of them fer tryin."

Patch nodded and sighed a bit before his father spoke again. "Some of our inventions were still here. Ya know that us pookas were great chocolatiers right?"

"We made chocolates?"

Bunny smiled. "Pookas were known to make the most delicious, rich chocolates. We made machines to help produce different chocolates. In fact, some gave us different abilities."

"Wow. Do you have them?"

"Yep. The pookas that lived here brought their technologies here so that they can produce it. When I got here they were badly damaged, some unfinished. But I manage to fix them up and now they work properly. I use them for Easter and give them ankle biters the most delicious chocolates their taste buds ever made contact with."

Bunny pointed towards a large warehouse completely camouflaged with trees, moss and grass. "Come, I'll show ya."

Bunny and Patch hopped towards the warehouse's front door. He slowly opened it and entered, followed by his son. Inside were filled with large machinaries. There was large iron cylinder shape tanks with clear tubes connected, a few long planks that looked like it moves, grinders, conveyor belts, blenders, and other mechanical thing-a-ma-jigs. Patch was surprised at the size of them. Bunny walked down the line as he stood at the center of the room.

"Here is where all the magic of chocolate making starts. I can make cocolates by hand, but for children all over the world, I need some extra special 'hands' to help get production fast."

"Woah…" was all that Patch could say.

"Yep. It's a beaut, aint it." Bunny patted his hand on the machinery. "Human technology uses electricity and such, but not them. Half of em run with power from rivers, like how it was in old times. The rest are all done by me magic."

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Patch beamed with excitement.

"Yeah, but it ain't all that fun." Bunny said. "Because I use all my powers and work for long hours on them, I end up zapping all my strength. Once Easter is over, I go into a hibernated state for at least a month or two to regain all my strength."

Hearing that made Patch worried. "But dad…don't anyone else help you?"

Bunny shook his head. "Nah, mate. Everything I do, I do on me own."

"That's…very rough." Patch had a sad and worry expression.

Bunny patted the boy's head fluff. "Nah, no worries. I'm a tough pooka, ya know."

"I know."

"Lets go. We got a load of grounds to cover." Bunny said.

Half the day flew by quickly. Bunny showed his son all the nook and cranny of the warren and all its wonder. They took a break and gotten something to eat for lunch while Bunny explained the other guardians, like North, Sandy and Tooth. He also told him about the newest guardian, Jack Frost. Of course, he made some comments on how he was such a Bludger and doesn't take things seriously, though he was learning.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get delayed for this Easter?"

"Not really. Whenever Easter is finished and I regain my powers and strength, I gotta clean the machines so they won't break. I also replant me googies and other crops for the next Easter to come."

Patch nodded. "Your job seems like the hardest out of all the guardians."

"It is." Bunny agreed. "Me friend, North, doesn't understand the hardship my job is. He thinks his holiday is better than mine."

"Is it?"

"No bloody way! But were both hard workers; me with eggs and chocolates fer Easter, him with toys for Christmas. We have our own opinion." Bunny said.

Patch snickered a bit, making Bunny raise a brow. "What yer snickerin about?"

"Nothing! Just…its kinda funny how you both fight for who's better. Kinda like your both kids." Patch laughed.

Bunny took a second to process what the boy said. He too agreed that it was funny too and joined in the laughter. It felt good. He has never actually laughed like that. Actually, he has never had conversations like this before while in his home. Being alone in the warren for centuries was nothing to laugh about. He had to resort in talking with his stone guards and little egglings most of his life. He occasionally made small talk with the guardians, but back then they weren't as close as they were now.

Suddenly, he heard his son yawning. "Ya sleepy?"

"N-No-" Patch paused with another yawn.

"Course your not." Bunny said in a sarcastic tone. "Time fer your nap."

Bunny picked his son up and walked him back to his room. He was still a child, so he was easily tired and needed a small nap. He walked into his room and placed him in his bed.

"But I'm not…tired." Patch whined, resisting sleep.

"Come now, Patch. Just a few hours of sleep won't kill ya." Bunny assured.

Despite the struggle to stay awake, the older pooka nuzzled the boy's temple with his nose and hummed a bit, causing the boy to close his eyes as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Bunny sighed in pure content, watching the boy in slumber. As he placed the blankets over the little pooka, he heard a small clicking of tiny feets. He looked down and noticed the egg that Patch had carried was standing beside him.

"Watcha doin here, lil guy?" Bunny asked.

The egg merely jumped up and down, staring up at the bed with the boy pooka. Bunny figured out what he wanted.

"Ah. You wanna stay with em?" Bunny asked.

The egg jumped up again like it was saying 'yes' to him. Bunny picked up the egg and placed him on the drawer next to the boy. The egg sat down, watching the slumbering boy like he was on guard duty. Bunny chuckled at its behavior, but didn't bother the googie as he got up and left the room.

"Looks like he has a new friend." Bunny commented with a light laughter.

* * *

**Yay, done. I thought it was best to have bunny explain his holiday and responsibilities. Next chapter will have Patch being introduced to the rest of the guardians. **


End file.
